How to warm up
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Rei is cold so Kai has to find out out a way, how to warm him up. KaxRei


'Why must it be here so cold?' Rei asked himself. The BladeBrakers were in Petrograd, because of some newbies that had the nerve to challenge them. Rei, immediately after he got from their plane, found out, that there was so cold, that not even all of his clothes could keep him warm. And he wasn't very happy about it. He hated cold. He didn't even listen to the lecture that their guide was giving them. And Rei certainly didn't notice the look, Kai was giving him.

In the evening they signed in the hotel. Kenny, Tyson and Max were in one room and Kai with Rei in another. Rei found, that unfortunately they had one thin blanket each. That certainly wasn't enough for him. Rei decided to sleep in his pajamas with some warm pants and sweater on top of it. But that wasn't enough and he was shivering from cold. "What's wrong, Kon?" Kai asked. "Absolutely nothing!" Rei snapped. 'Why are you so stubborn, Rei' Kai rolled eyes, "When you say so, dumbass." 'Why are you so mean Kai?' Rei thought and rolled, so his back was facing his captain, 'Especially when I love you.' Without anything else said, they went to sleep.

Rei was so cold, that he couldn't sleep. It didn't help, that he was imagining, that he was somewhere where was warm. Kai was watching Rei. He loved him, but was too scared to say anything. He was scared of what would Rei say. But now he decided, that he would say Rei everything.

Rei heard the other bed creak, but he ignored that, because he thought, Kai was going to the toilet. Kai tiptoed to Rei's bed and slipped under the covers. Surprised Rei turned around. "I think this is much better, isn't it?" Kai said silently. "Kai…" Rei whispered. He couldn't believe it. He loved Kai and now they are in the same bed. He didn't know how to react.

They were looking each other into the eyes. Suddenly Kai took Rei around the waist. "I can't take it; I have something to tell you. I love you." Reis eyes widened in surprise. Kai took the silence the wrong way, "You are now disgusted with me. I understa…" Rei placed one finger on Kais lips. "Yo have no idea, how long I was waiting for this words," Rei whispered gently. "Rei," Kai exhaled, bent down and kissed Reis silk lips.

Kai licked Reis lips, asking for entrance. Rei immediately complied by parting his lips. Kai shoved his tongue into Reis hot cavern and they began their battle for dominance. Rei moaned into Kais mouth. They parted because of the need for air. Kai shifted, so he was now above Rei with one leg between Reis. Kai was giving Rei butterfly kisses as he was moving lower. At the same time his hand slid under Reis shirt.

Rei's eyes snapped open, when he felt Kai's hand on his belly. Kai noticed Rei's nervousness. "What's the matter?" he asked whispering. Rei shook his head, "It's nothing… I… have never done it before." Kai looked at him, "Rei, if you are not sure, we don't have to…" "No!" Rei exclaimed, "I mean, I want it. I love you." Kai kissed him.

He took the hem of Reis shirt and took it of. Then he took of his own, so they were now both shirtless. Kai began to kiss Rei hard on the lips. As they were kissing, he slid one hand down Reis boxers. He took his semi-erect member and began to stroke him. Rei moaned loudly and slid his arms around Kais neck. Kai stroked harder and Rei moaned again. After a few seconds Rei called out, "Uhn, Kai, I'm gonna…" Kai knew what that meant, so he quickly took out his hand, what was accompanied by Reis whimpering. He unclamped himself out of Reis hug and got up. He gently took off Reis pants together with his boxers. He positioned himself between Reis legs. He bent down and took Reis member into his mouth.

Rei gasped. He could feel the heat that was coming from Kais hot mouth. He felt Kais soft lips that were moving along his length. That was too much for him. He clutched the sheets with both hands and with a scream he came. Kai licked everything clean.

Kai put three fingers into Reis mouth and in the same time he was kissing, licking and gently biting on his neck. When he thought they were wet enough, he took them and asked for the last time, "It's still time. Are you sure, you want this Rei?" Rei clutched Kai hair with between his fingers, "Stop talking, and begin to do something!"

Kai smirked, brought one finger to Reis entrance and slowly pushed it in. Rei hissed and arched his back. He didn't know it would hurt so much. After a while he relaxed and felt the finger moving in him. Then there were added second and third finger. Rei moaned when Kai hit his prostate. After that Kai made sure that with each thrust he hit Reis sweet spot. Just before Reis second orgasm he took his fingers out.

He quickly stood up and took off his pants. Then he positioned himself between Reis legs with the tip of his penis pressing against Reis entrance. He slowly pushed past the thigh circle of muscles and didn't stop until he was all the way into Rei. They stayed that way for a while, until Rei nodded to Kai. So Kai began to move. First slowly but he was gaining speed. As Kai placed his hands on Reis hips, Rei hooked his legs around Kais waist so it was easier for them. Kai moaned Rei's name loudly. The sweat on them was mixing as Kai was thrusting harder into his new lover. Kai was thrusting right into Reis prostate and with each thrust Rei cried out. "Kai… I'm gonna…" he screamed. And then he came on their chests. Kai came too, after a last few thrusts, in Rei.

Kai collapsed on top of Rei. They were both trying to catch their breaths. After a few minutes Kai recovered, pulled out of Rei and rolled to the side. He took the raven haired into his arms. Their hearts were pounding and their skin was flushed. "Wo ai ni," Rei whispered lovingly and gave Kai a small kiss on his neck. "Ja ljublju tu," Kai whispered back and placed his hot lips on Reis.

Rei was immediately asleep. Kai took the blanket, covered them with it and with Rei in his arms he had gone to sleep too.


End file.
